


winter hearts

by dandellys



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: (for the last chapter), Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Wolfshin week, not aggressively tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandellys/pseuds/dandellys
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Wolfshin week 2020, planned by the amazing @niijsiibb.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Day 1: Winter Clothes

The sun has set early and the moons are rising up in Goldenleonard's dark sky. Much to minister Shin’s disdain, winter is already here. Snowflakes fall slowly and cover the palace gardens, the world is silent except for his footsteps echoing through the corridors. He is going back to his bed chambers after an exhausting noon meeting when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. “Shin,” a voice says against his ear, one he knows well enough. 

“Your majesty,” he answers, his heartbeat accelerating. Oh, how he’s missed that voice. His growing smile freezes and his mouth gets hidden behind the unfamiliar scarf being wrapped around his neck. No one is in the hall except for them, and even if he wanted, Shin wouldn’t be able to push the king away. Still, he fidgets. Wolfgang’s arms are wrapped around his waist the same way the scarf is now in Shin’s neck. He can feel the king’s chest against his back, and Wolfgang’s breath makes the hairs on his nape stand on end. He raises a hand to the red fabric and inspects it. If this is another present, he thinks, he needs to reject it quickly. 

“Where are you going, Shin?” Wolfgang asks softly, placing a couple of kisses behind Shin’s ear. Shin has to contain a shiver. 

“To my room, your majesty. The meeting just finished,” he answers. He’s trying to maintain his composure, though Wolfgang’s touch makes it difficult. He tries to step away from him, but Wolfgang’s grip tightens around his waist. 

“I knew it,” the king smiles against his neck. “But you need to cross the gardens for that.” 

“I do, sir,” for a moment, Shin is clueless as to where the king is heading with this conversation. A hand slipping under his shirt makes it difficult for him to keep a proper thought, but the guess is easy. He tries his best not to squeal. 

“You’ll be cold,” Wolfgang continues. Shin feels himself being hugged even tighter, and the urge to turn around and hug the king back starts invading him. He’s anything but cold at the moment. “Let’s go together, like this.”

The suggestion makes him snap from his fantasies. He needs to come back to his senses immediately. Shin frowns and looks up at his king. “Where did you get this scarf, sire?”

“I had it made for us — I mean, me! But it’s clearly too big,” Wolfgang laughs nervously, his hands finally moving away from Shin’s body. He grabs the ends of it and flaps them around, so Shin can see how much left there is of it. Still, the minister is skeptical and keeps staring at Wolfgang with a raised eyebrow. “Anyway, let’s go! You’ll catch a cold if we just stand here!”

Shin wants to protest, but the king steps to his side and hugs his waist tightly with one arm, in a way that almost makes him trip. “Sire, you should be attending dinner right now!” He tries to scold Wolfgang in panic, but he’s getting dragged along and they are already walking towards the garden. 

“First I’ll accompany you to your room,” Wolfgang says firmly, but his expression changes as soon as their eyes meet. A grin so big it makes Shin forget it’s already nighttime. He knows the king won’t be attending his public duties tonight when a hand slips back under his shirt. “Then, I’ll decide if I'm in the mood for dinner, or something else.”

“Sire…” Shin starts nonetheless, but he knows arguing is useless. The hand tightly secured around his waist makes it easier for him to keep up with the other’s pace, and if he focuses on their bodies pressed together he’s able to forget his exhaustion. He feels the soft fabric of the scarf against his mouth. It’s already impregnated with Wolfgang's scent, and he can’t contain a small smile. He wonders if he’ll be able to wear it through the night, even if the rest of his clothes are removed, if it’ll get entangled in between their bodies, or if it will bother Wolfgang’s insatiable lust. He’s thankful that the garden is dimly illuminated so the king can’t see his cheeks redden, but his breath gets caught on his throat every time Wolfgang’s hand brushes against his skin. Shin knows he’s aware of it. At least, he thinks, letting himself melt against Wolfgang’s side, he isn’t cold anymore. 


	2. Day 2: Winter Solstice

Wolfgang finds Shin on the balcony, staring up at the night sky. After finishing his duties he went straight to Shin’s room, only to find it lit up with candles. Papers, parchments, and books scattered everywhere, but the minister was nowhere to be seen. It takes Wolfgang a turn around it to finally find him. Of course, he is outside staring at the full moon, on the longest night of the year. Shin doesn’t turn around when Wolfgang comes out of the room and approaches him. Instead, he lets himself be hugged. The king nuzzles his nose against Shin’s shoulder and inhales his scent; ink, paper, and wood. He feels so happy when Shin doesn’t push him away, and can instead press himself closer. 

“I missed you today, Shin,” Wolfgang mumbles. Shin looks at him and smiles a little. Oh, how Wolfgang loves that smile.

“You were quite busy today, sire,” the minister acknowledges. “I assume you’ve finished all your duties now.” Wolfgang hums in agreement and accommodates his chin on Shin’s shoulder. It would be more comfortable resting it on the top of his head, due to their height difference, but that way he has easier access to Shin’s cheek. He suppresses the urge to bite it, and instead places a couple of kisses there. Shin laughs breathlessly, and Wolfgang feels his heart skip a beat. Shin blushes, and probably because he’s embarrassed, averts his eyes and looks up at the sky again. Wolfgang doesn’t understand why his lover still shies away, after so many shared kisses and embraces, but he finds it cute. For a second, he wonders if Shin will start pretending he isn’t affected by his actions but forgets all about it when he notices the way the night sky looks reflected on the minister’s eyes. Those blue eyes that seem to hold the universe and all its stars make him lose his train of thought every time, and he feels like he could drown in them.

“The moon is beautiful tonight,” Shin comments. Wolfgang agrees, but his eyes never move away from Shin’s face. That is until Shin calls him and tells him to look up, a hint of excitement hidden under his words. “A shooting star, your majesty, look. You should make a wish.”  Wolfgang barely has time to see it cross the sky, but he doesn’t mind. He’s focused on Shin again as soon as he hears his voice one more time. “Can I know what you asked, sire?”

“I already have everything I could have wished for, Shin,” Wolfgang answers. He straightens up and hugs Shin by the waist, pulling him closer. He's jealous of the moon Shin finds so beautiful, and he despises the stars that know all his dreams. He wants Shin to look only at him. Wolfgang feels Shin's shaky breath, they’re staring into each other’s eyes, and a second passes, then two. Their faces get closer, their breaths mix together and Wolfgang swears he could devour Shin right then and there. “What about you?” he whispers against Shin’s lips, ready to kiss him. 

“If I tell you, sire, it won’t come true,” after his words, it’s Shin who leans in for the kiss. It’s a soft, brief kiss, and Wolfgang swears he would fulfill all of Shin’s wishes for another one. 


	3. Day 3: Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single parent Shin x Kindergarten teacher Wolfgag

Shin crosses the street out of breath, steam coming from his mouth, his nose red and his glasses slightly fogged up. He pushes the door to the building, thankful that it’s open even if it’s hours past the closing time. There’s no one in the reception, but he can see light coming from one of the classrooms. Before he can step in, someone comes out of there. A tall, blond man, wearing an apron dirtied with colors and food. Shin knows he is his son’s teacher and, why lie to himself, the man that stole his heart the moment he walked into that kindergarten to drop off his kid last September. 

“Oh, Shin, you’re finally here!” Wolfgang’s face lights up, and Shin’s shoulders finally relax. He allows himself to catch his breath as Wolfgang walks up to him and takes his jacket and bag. “Delly fell asleep, but he — ”

“I’m sorry Mr. Goldenleonard,” Shin cuts him off. His voice is tainted with exhaustion. “I know it’s Christmas Eve, but there was a last-minute meeting and I had to —”

“It’s okay,” Wolfgang pats him on the shoulder and smiles as brightly as the star on top of the tree near the door. Shin feels a jolt of electricity where he is touched. “I know you’re busy, Shin, I don’t mind. I love spending time with Delly!”

Shin smiles weakly. He feels like the worst parent ever, leaving his kid in school on such a special holiday. He barely has time for him, being a single parent and a CEO, and on top of that, he’s also inconveniencing the man he has been trying to charm for months. Wolfgang’s smile makes him feel a bit better, and the way he talks to him as if they had been friends all their lives is really comforting. He wonders if he talks that way to all the other parents who bring their kids to the kindergarten. Deep down he wishes he’s special, but he tries not to relish too much in it. He isn’t one for sappy thoughts. Wolfgang’s hand stays still on his shoulder and silence fills the hall, until it’s broken by soft steps.

“Daddy!” Dandelion runs up to them, and though he stops right behind Wolfgang’s leg and grabs onto his pants, he extends his little arm up to Shin. Shin kneels in front of him and pats his head. “You’re finally here! Teacher Wolf was reading me a book but I fell asleep and…”

Shin smiles as his kid rambles about what he’s done today with his favorite teacher. Wolfgang and him pay close attention, though their eyes find the others’ from time to time. They share little smiles, and Shin feels warm inside. He was never too sure about taking Dandelion to a kindergarten due to his sick disposition, but he’s happy knowing someone like Wolfgang is taking care of him. Sometimes he wishes Wolfgang could be there for Delly every hour of the day, but he never dares to finish that thought. If Wolfgang was Dandelion’s dad, they’d be… 

“It’s really late, I apologize for making you stay, Mr. Goldenleonard,” he speaks abruptly. “I’m sure you had plans for tonight.” 

“Oh no, don’t worry!” Wolfgang laughs. “I wasn’t doing anything special tonight anyway, I’m just going back home by myself.” 

Shin’s eyes widen. He’s not sure what he wants to do. It’s his chance now, maybe? He opens his mouth, but Dandelion takes it from him.

“Come with us, teacher Wolf!” The kid springs up and clings again to Wolfgang’s pants. “Daddy and I are having dinner at home too! It’s Christmas, and we should all be together! He can come, right daddy?” 

Shin smiles awkwardly, “Dandelion, that’s…” he doesn’t know how to finish the sentence. Is he crossing boundaries? Would he be asking for too much? He looks up at Wolfgang and finds him sheepishly staring back.

“I would love to,” he says, and Dandelion squeals. The kid runs back to the classroom, saying he will go grab his stuff, and Wolfgang and Shin are left alone again. “Do you know what you’ll eat already? If not… I could cook.”

“I’m not a really good cook, we were planning to order out, so that would be… amazing,” Shin says. Wolfgang nods, and the world around them disappears for a second. Is this what it feels to be in love? Shin wonders, as he loses himself in Wolfgang’s honey eyes staring at him so intensely. 

“Let’s go!” Dandelion exclaims, running out of the classroom with his backpack on. The moment is broken, but Shin still feels his heart fluttering. The kid makes grabby hands at Wolfgang and after the teacher picks him up, Shin feels a hand slip into his. He doesn’t dare to look down, but it feels big and warm. Delly, oblivious to it all, starts telling Wolfgang about all the books he has at home. The adults laugh and let the kid continue talking as they step outside and share a newfound adoring look. “We can read it all together after dinner as if we were a family!” 


	4. Day 4: Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest Wolfgang x Demon Shin.

Wolfgang is kneeling in front of the creature that just appeared before him. He gulps down hard, tries to speak, but no words come out of his mouth. He doesn’t know who this man is, but he feels himself getting pulled towards him. Thin glasses that don’t quite hide his piercing gaze, a smirk that grows with interest, and slim legs crossed in front of him. Ram horns adorn his head and a pointy tail shifts around behind him. He’s sitting on the altar, staring down at Wolfgang. He has asked Wolfgang who he is, but Wolfgang’s tongue has stopped working. Maybe he has forgotten his own name. His hands are shaking, the cross he’s holding between them digging into his skin. Panicked, he looks around for the scriptures he had been reading seconds ago. They’re scattered on the floor, being consumed by blue flames. Wolfgang feels a knot in his throat; there goes the work of his life. 

He gasps when he feels something under his chin, pulling his face up. It’s the demon’s foot, covered in a black stiletto boot.

“So, aren’t you going to tell me your name?” The demon speaks with an icy cold voice. Wolfgang feels a chill down his spine, and the hairs of his nape stand on end. He can’t move his body, the point of the demon’s foot still holding his chin up and forcing him to look directly at the source of his nightmares. He has seen this monster before, in all the dreams he pretends not to have every morning after waking up. Wolfgang wonders if he isn’t actually dreaming right now, and God is tormenting him again, as a punishment for all his sins. No, this feels too real, he reminds himself, and the demon had never talked directly to him before. His voice is like a shiver but his eyes are burning with the flames of hell, and all of Wolfgang's senses are focused on him. 

“Wolf...gang,” he hesitates. The demon laughs, a breathy laugh that makes Wolfgang’s face grow red. His lower stomach burns and he feels like crying when he realizes what is happening to him.  _ Don’t let yourself be tempted _ , he repeats inside his head like a mantra,  _ you can’t sin _ , he tells himself over and over. 

“You called me here, Wolfgang,” the demon speaks. “I am Shin, and I am yours.” 

“Mine?” Wolfgang’s eyes widen.  _ You can’t sin, Wolfgang, you can’t sin _ , says the voice inside his head. The demon’s smile has him hypnotized, and he continues frozen as Shin inspects his face, moving it side by side with his tiptoe. The cross in his hands drops to the floor, and a simple gaze from Shin sets it on fire. Wolfgang doesn't care.

“Yes, and you’ll be mine too, Wolfgang. Till death tears us apart,” Shin answers. He leans forward, Wolfgang’s lips part slightly, and desire overtakes him. Secretly, he has imagined too many times how it would be to kiss the devil, but right now he feels as if any movement might set his body aflame. Shin’s feet move, and Wolfgang feels the urge to reach to him and make him stay on the altar. He looks better there than any idol or God he’s ever prayed to. Shin hums, a smile creeping into his face again, and Wolfgang chokes up when he feels a foot press against his erection. The knot inside his stomach grows, and he fears tears might start spilling from his eyes at any moment. 

“Just tell me what you want, and I shall give it to you,” Shin whispers, leaning more into him and pressing harder against Wolfgang’s crotch. Wolfgang moans. He grabs Shin’s calf and places a kiss on his clothed knee. That makes Shin press harder. Wolfgang is breathless, desperate, but he continues leaving a trail of kisses down his leg until his mouth is resting at the foot’s bridge. He wants to feel Shin’s skin, he wants to bite into it and devour him whole. If this is what hell feels like, he's desperate to sin. He wants to become one with the demon. He knows he’ll lose himself if he gives in, but he doesn’t care. Desire is bigger than him, and he’s never been able to say no to temptation. He looks up, unsure if he can continue, and although he meets the same mocking smirk, he realizes there’s a tint of red on the devil’s cheek. His black and red eyes are fogged with passion, and Wolfgang knows they’re both feeling the same way. 

“You,” he pleads. He pulls Shin’s leg down so it presses against his erection harder, and he dares to slip a hand under the black leather pants. “I want you, Shin.” 


	5. Day 5: Snow Day

For Shin, the preparations to go back home from the North wall feel a lot longer than the ones to get there in the first place. He doesn’t like the cold, his hands feel numb and his nose is red and runny. It’s difficult walking, and his glasses get fogged up every time he tries to speak. He has already finished talking with Aslan, he’s made sure the carriages are being prepared correctly and all there’s left to do now is wait. He’d like to have some warm tea with Sys, but it seems his best friend is quite busy at the moment. It’s slightly entertaining, the way the duke has started pursuing that man who looks strangely similar to his majesty, but Shin isn’t in the mood to watch them quarrel. He knows Sys will tell him everything about it later, and right now there’s only one thing in his mind. 

Shin’s ideal place to be at that moment would be his room, or maybe his majesty’s, wrapped in blankets. The fireplace would be lit, and his majesty would be sitting next to him. Ideally, the king's arm would be around him, and Shin would be able to rest his head on his shoulder. His majesty’s free hand would creep up his thigh, and Shin would be able to feel his warm breath on his face. Slowly, they wou — He stops his thoughts immediately. He turns around, fearing one of the servants might see him blushing, and clears his throat. He has to keep his composure. 

Trying to find some distraction, he realizes his majesty has been sitting on the snow for a while. With his head down and his back facing Shin, he looks like a child plotting some mischief. “Your majesty?” Shin goes up to him and looks over his shoulder, and Wolfgang gasps scared, covering whatever he was doing and turning around immediately. 

“Shin! What do you need?” The king asks awkwardly. Shin raises an eyebrow. It’s obvious he’s hiding something, he knows that nervous smile perfectly well, but… there’s only snow, although his majesty’s hand seems to have squashed a pile of it.

“What are you doing, sire?” Shin asks carefully and kneels down next to the king. Wolfgang scoots over a bit. He’s fidgeting nervously. 

“I was just… uh… I was making snowmen…” Wolfgang explains, and finally shows Shin what he was so focused on. A little snowman, no bigger than the size of a doll, stood next to the pile of snow Wolfgang had just squashed. The snowballs that served as its body and head were almost perfectly round, but it had no arms and no face. 

“May I help you?” Shin asks, his voice soft and his eyes twinkling with adoration. It’s such a childish task, to build a snowman, but somehow he finds it endearing. Of course, Wolfgang agrees and suggests that Shin should rebuild the fallen snowman while he goes to search for something to use as their body parts and decoration. 

While Shin is determined to shape the snowballs as perfectly as Wolfgang, the king goes on a trip to find whatever materials there are in that sea of snow that would be of use. When he comes back, Shin seems to be struggling with the head. The body is already placed next to the other one, although the ball has the shape of Shin’s fingers on the side and it’s slightly bigger than its companion’s. Wolfgang laughs and decides to help his struggling minister. 

He places his hands on top of Shin’s and helps him press hard enough for the snow to get a round form and not to crumble as soon as it’s placed down. “See? It’s easy,” he says, grinning with excitement as Shin gives the snowman its head. “Now, we should give them some personality!” 

Shin nods and looks over to what Wolfgang brought; sticks, some stones, a small piece of clothing he must have stolen from the carriages, and a string. The first thing Shin grabs is the small fabric and drapes it over one of the snowman's body. That way, it looks like it’s wearing a cape. Wolfgang gasps in realization at what his ministry is doing and immediately grabs a couple of stones and the string to decorate the other snowman. The stones are his eyes, and though it takes Wolfgang a while to figure out the shape, the string around them serves as glasses. "So cute," Wolfgang mumbles as his hands work around the snowball, and Shin blushes. He doesn't think he is as cute as that little person of snow Wolfgang is making. He stares at the two unfinished snowmen for a second, wondering if that's what Wolfgang was planning to do all along. The thought makes him smile.

“It’s us!” Wolfgang points out excitedly when he's finished with the head. Shin laughs softly, and without saying anything else he finishes with his. He uses sticks as eyebrows and gives it a wide smile with some pebbles. Once he is done, Wolfgang reaches for some of the remaining sticks. Shin stares as he takes his time giving the snowmen their arms, and when he’s done it looks like they’re holding hands.

Shin laughs a little bit, blushing slightly. “It’s really us…” He repeats what Wolfgang said. Wolfgang grabs his hand, it’s warm and soft against Shin’s hands, like the sunlight on a snowfield. They lock eyes, and Shin feels like he is going to melt. Wolfgang leans down slowly to kiss Shin, but before he can reach his lips, something cold hits the back of his head. Shin’s eyes open wide, and it takes a few seconds for Wolfgang’s mind to register what happened. He turns around slowly, only to find Sys and his newfound brother staring at them in shock. Sys is barely a few meters away from them, holding a snowball, and a bit farther there is Randolph, with his hand halfway through the air.

“Hey! You asshole!” Wolfgang gets up furious as he realizes who threw the snowball. He grabs a fistful of snow and gets ready to start a war. Shin sighs, and gives one last look at the two snowmen before getting up too. He makes a silent, useless wish;  _ please, let them never melt _ , and he turns to his king. He isn’t going to let him fight alone, after all. 


	6. Day 6: Christmas

The sun has set by the time the minister of financial affairs dismisses everyone from the meeting. As people start getting up, Shin eyes the king, sat at the head of the table. He’s stretching his limbs as if he had just woken up from a nap, and he’s the last one to raise from his seat. He looks like a lazy lion, Shin notes. He sees him pace around the room, but he tries to pay him no mind as he picks up his documents spread all over the table and makes his way out there.

“Wait, Shin!” A warm hand wraps around his wrist and Shin turns around expectantly. He has to admit he is a bit surprised; his majesty isn’t one to ask him to stay after meetings. What’s more, the king would usually be the first one to make his leave, and this time Shin is the one impatient to go back to his room. 

“Yes, your majesty?” He asks after Wolfgang remains silent. The king is smiling sheepishly, and Shin notices a faint blush on his cheeks. He turns his head around to check if anyone is watching them, and upon realizing that all the other ministers and councilors are a few meters away, chatting in the hall, he starts to grow impatient. “What’s the matter, sire?” 

Wolfgang points up with his index finger, and Shin follows with his eyes. Now it’s his own cheeks getting tinted with red. On the doorframe hangs a plant with dark red fruits, adorned with a ribbon of the same color. It’s mistletoe, Shin knows. He’s grown quite tired of watching the servants go in and out of rooms just to kiss each other. “Your majesty!” He exclaims in a whisper when he understands what the king is requesting.

“Shin, it’s a tradition,” Wolfgang whines, although he can’t contain his smile. Shin bites his lips and looks back again. He can’t risk it, but his majesty is squeezing his hand so nicely, and they’re so close…

He breathes in, Wolfgang's sweet scent filling his lungs, and decides to make it right. He can’t let his majesty get too carried away, but they haven’t kissed for hours. He’s aware of his own thoughts, those that plague his mind when it’s Wolfgang’s turn to speak during meetings, and his gaze darts to the king’s lips. Shin closes his eyes and gets on his tiptoes, grabbing the front of the king’s robe not to lose balance. He knows any doubt will make him stop, so without any hesitation, he places a soft peck on Wolfgang’s lips. He pushes him away immediately and feels the taste of honey on his own lips. He can hear Wolfgang laugh when he turns around, and he storms away in the opposite direction of the group of people. His cheeks burn with embarrassment, and he can only hope no one saw them. He covers his mouth as he runs to his room, still feeling the warmth of the king's lips. 

_Ah_ , he thinks as he closes the door behind him and rests his back against it to catch his breath. He places a hand on his chest and feels his drumming heartbeat. _Maybe it’s me who shouldn’t get too carried away._


	7. Day 7: Cozy

Shin sighs, defeated. He places both hands on the table and stares down at the brown, almost black, dough in front of him. That’s not how it’s supposed to be, he berates himself. Aaron’s turds look  — and would probably even taste — better. He grabs the tray and lets the mass slip to the trashcan already half full. How difficult can baking a cake be? He asks himself once more as he turns the pages from the recipe book back to the start. Could it be that he’s got the wrong instructions? The wrong ingredients? After all, the book is probably decades old, and he’s using leftovers from the palace feasts. It doesn’t even occur to him that his hands are the ones at fault, and with another tired sigh, he decides to start over. 

_ A bit of flour, a few eggs, some tablespoons of sugar, and... _

“Hey, careful!” A voice he knows too well says, and the jar with cocoa powder is snatched from his hands.

“Your majesty!” He turns around in a failed attempt to cover everything on the counter, and his cheeks start heating up. He wasn’t supposed to be found. He gave Wolfgang more workload than normally on purpose, just so he could prepare a cake to surprise him. His plan fades momentarily from his mind, and out of habit Shin starts scolding him. “What are you doing here?! Have you finished your duties?”

“Don’t worry Shin, I have!” The king announces proudly. “But nevermind that, are you baking? Why didn’t you tell me?” Wolfgang exclaims, and Shin almost can’t keep up with him.

“I didn’t — You weren’t supposed to — ” Once again, he finds himself at a loss of words with the king. He doesn’t need to worry, though, because Wolfgang always finds the right ones.

“Was this a surprise for me?” Wolfgang's face lights up and his eyes sparkle in excitement when he finally understands the situation. He hovers over Shin and inspects everything on the table. While Wolfgang takes his time peeking into every bowl, jar, and pot, Shin discreetly pushes the trashcan under the counter. He’d rather die than let his king discover the messes he made. 

“You can’t do it like this, Shin!” Wolfgang seems almost offended when he finally discovers the bowl where Shin was mixing the ingredients. “Why are you mixing the eggs with the flour already?” 

Shin almost feels out of place, getting scolded by Wolfgang, but he turns around to face the counter in silence as the king steps behind him. Shin would rather move and let him do all the work, but Wolfgang traps him between his chest and the table. He tries not to stare at Wolfgang’s arms as he rolls up his sleeves, and focuses instead on the instructions Wolfgang gives. He fidgets with his own fingers as Wolfgang’s pours and mixes. First the dry ingredients, then the wet ones in a separate bowl, he explains, and Shin makes sure to take mental notes for the next time he tries to do it alone.

“Now, let’s mix together.” Before he can react, Wolfgang makes him hold the whisk and guides his hand to the bowl. Shin isn’t even putting strength into it, it’s Wolfgang who leads his movements. He feels the king’s breath near his ear and he isn’t able to relax. It’s difficult to concentrate on the yellow-ish dough dripping from the whisk, and he doesn't even realize they’re done until Wolfgang dips a finger on it and brings it to his mouth.

“Sire! That’s... unsanitary…” He mumbles, his voice fading as he stares at Wolfgang licking his fingers, he swallows down as Wolfgang lets out a loud laugh. Why has his mouth suddenly gone dry? Wolfgang dips another finger in the dough, but this time, instead of taking it to his mouth, he smears it on Shin’s cheek. “Sire!!!”

Wolfgang hums in acknowledgment. Shin’s clear irritation doesn’t stop him from leaning down and kissing his cheek, licking all of the wet dough from it. Shin’s breath gets stuck on his throat, and he pushes the king away embarrassed. He doesn't want the king so close to his body, in case he noticed his... growing reaction. “Sire, we should put that in the oven,” he points at the recipient waiting on the counter. 

“Yes sir!” Wolfgang says in excitement, straightening himself like a soldier. Shin is relieved he hasn't caught on yet, in case it would make them leave everything unfinished. In no time, Wolfgang has put the dough to bake and is back in Shin’s arms. Shin is happy that they’re alone in the kitchen, but he’s still hesitant about reciprocating Wolfgang’s affection. He places his hands on the king’s chest instead of embracing him back, to stop him from getting so close in there. They should go somewhere else. 

“And now?” He asks, looking up at Wolfgang with curious eyes. Now it's the moment where Wolfgang would notice his needs, would sweep him off his feet, and take him to a private room. 

“Now we wait,” Wolfgang smiles and places a kiss on his forehead. Shin feels himself getting smaller under Wolfgang’s lips. He's expectant, impatient even, but all the magic banishes as Wolfgang moves away and scoffs playfully. Shin wishes he could dig a hole and hide forever when he realizes the king is not looking at him, but under the counter, where his previous attempts at a cake are starting to attract flies. “And while we’re at it, we could take out that trash you’re hiding under there.” 


	8. Day 8: Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Beware of the added tags.

“You want to suck it, Shin?” Wolfgang asks, caressing his erection. All shame is long gone, lust is fogging up his mind and right now he’s holding himself back from fucking Shin’s throat right then and there. Shin taught him once about the importance of words, and how they reflect one’s soul. Right now, Wolfgang is just really, really turned on. His minister looks so vulnerable kneeling in front of him, cheeks blushed and eyes teary. He’s clinging to Wolfgang’s tunic as he nods. He’s not that eager, but he isn’t shy either. A plea would usually be enough for Wolfgang to give in and let himself at Shin’s mercy, but tonight he wants to hear him beg. 

Wolfgang chuckles frustrated and grabs the base of his dick, guiding it to Shin’s face. He tangles his free hand on Shin’s hair at the back of his head and pulls down, so he’s looking up at him. “Tell me, do you want it?” Shin’s face looks so small next to his dick, Wolfgang thinks, and it's adorable. 

“I do… please, your majesty,” Shin catches the head of Wolfgang's cock between his lips, and kisses it slowly, savoring it. Wolfgang lets out a sound; half a laugh, half a grunt. How can he even resist Shin, with the way he’s pouting? He rubs his cock against Shin’s lips, dragging it slowly so it wets with his spit. 

“You’re so good, Shin,” he says breathless and, without much thinking, he slaps his dick against the other’s cheek a few times. It’s softly, a slight tapping, but Shin closes his eyes and offers his face, he offers all of himself for Wolfgang to do what he pleases. “Look at how hard you make me,” Wolfgang says with a hiss. The way Shin hums pleased every time Wolfgang’s dick hits his face gives the king a weird sense of pride. He rubs his dick against Shin’s nose in between the slaps, and he chokes up when Shin sniffs deeply against his skin. He would like to know what goes on inside his minister’s mind, although he can guess it just from the look in his eyes. He wonders if that’s how Shin feels when he says he wants to devour him.

“You’re so big, your majesty,” Shin sighs, and Wolfgang has to contain a groan. He places a hand on top of Wolfgang’s, and they both start guiding the king’s cock against Shin’s face, from his chin to his forehead. It covers all of it, and Shin takes the chance and kisses the length up and down until he finally dares to reach Wolfgang's balls. He sucks on them, feeling the weight of Wolfgang’s dick on his face, and this time Wolfgang doesn’t contain his moans. 

“Fuck, Shin,” he groans. Shin is sucking his balls so hungrily, Wolfgang wonders if the dinner they had an hour ago was not enough. Shin is drooling by the time Wolfgang pulls his hair and makes him look up again, and he uses the tip of his dick to gather all the saliva dripping down his chin. “You’ll suck this now, hm?” He orders a bit impatiently and slaps it again against his cheek a couple of times, this time harder. Finally, he presses the tip against Shin’s lips.

Shin tightens his grip on Wolfgang’s hand and starts sucking at the head sloppily. He can barely make it past half of the whole length before his mouth is stuffed, but he still tries. He bobs his head and rubs Wolfgang’s dick against the inside of his cheek. He would probably choke if he tried to put it in his throat, Wolfgang thinks. The room fills with slurping sounds and moans, and Wolfgang can barely contain himself from facefucking Shin. Realizing this isn’t enough, Shin wraps both his hands around Wolfgang’s dick, where his mouth can’t reach, and helps himself with them. He sucks hard, and his hands drag slowly but viciously against Wolfgang's skin. 

“Oh, fuck, Shin,” Wolfgang repeats. He seems to have forgotten every other word tonight. “Fuck, I’m going to come,” he gasps, but it doesn’t stop Shin. When Wolfgang reaches his limit, he pulls Shin’s hair to lift his face and drags his dick out of his mouth. He starts jerking himself as Shin opens wide and sticks out his tongue. It takes seconds for Wolfgang to come, shooting all his seed on Shin’s tongue like a reward for all his hard work. Some of it spills outside his mouth, as expected, and dirties his glasses with white. “That’s it, so good…” Wolfgang mumbles, watching intently as Shin starts swallowing and the rest of the cum drips down his cheek. When he is done, he opens his mouth again, to show Wolfgang that he’s finished it all. Wolfgang taps the tip of his dick against Shin’s  tongue and drags his hand along his length one last time, to milk out any semen he may have left, and before Shin can swallow again he leans down and lifts the minister’s chin.

He locks their lips, slipping his tongue where his dick was before. He can taste himself in the kiss, and he loves the way it mixes with Shin’s flavor. He removes Shin's glasses, kissing the remaining cum from his face and his eyelashes, and goes back to kissing his mouth impatiently. Their kisses are heated and wet, Wolfgang’s head spins and he feels his knees going weak. Shin moans against his lips and wraps his arms around Wolfgang’s shoulders. “Let’s go to bed, your majesty,” he whispers, and Wolfgang doesn’t need to hear it twice. It’s going to be a long, long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ransysceo) and [cc](curiouscat.me/ransysceo).


End file.
